


Субботний скептик

by KisVani



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Будни съемочной группы передачи о сверхъестественном.





	

Если кто-то спросит Марселя о Клаусе, то он скажет, что Клаус — хороший актер и в импровизациях ему нет равных, но он как будто специально нарывается на ссору с братом. Да и как начальник не слишком хорош. В тот раз, когда Элайджа не смог выехать, и руководить взялся Клаус — вся съемочная группа взвыла уже через несколько часов.  
Если кто-то спросит о Клаусе Ребекку, то она выразительно промолчит и перенаправит всех с вопросами к Элайдже.  
А если кто-то спросит о Клаусе у Хейли, то в ответ получит порцию отборного мата.  
Вот и сегодня Клаус исчез в неизвестном направлении, стоило съемочной группе приехать на место. Элайджа тяжело вздохнул и взял на себя и его обязанности.  
— Я хочу снять выпуск об инопланетянах, люди, неужели так сложно сделать серьезные лица? — спросил он.  
— Ради всего святого, — Ребекка неуверенно обходила камни: она надела сапоги на высоких каблуках и явно об этом жалела, когда брела через поле, — кто в наше время всерьез верит в инопланетян?  
Марсель покачал головой. Никто из съемочной группы «Субботнего скептика» не верил в сверхъестественное. Их не за тем в штате держали. Но вот постоянно спорить о подаче материала — это они любили. И о том, как именно чередовать информацию. К счастью, у них была свобода выбора тем, главное — не выбиться из метража передачи и не показать сильно откровенных или кровавых сцен («Субботнего скептика» показывали, собственно, в субботу, еще и днем — канал боялся исков от родителей и просил цензурить даже тушки голубей, если те появятся в кадре) — живи и радуйся. Но троица Майклсонов, с которых передача и началась пару лет назад, вечно спорила между собой. В такие моменты Марсель радовался, что его родня никак не связана с телевидением.  
— Эй! Я тут инопланетян нашел! — прозвучал откуда-то сзади голос Клауса.  
Все остановились.  
— Надеюсь, он нашел их не на дне бутылки, — прошипела Ребекка.  
— И не под чьей-то юбкой, — добавила Хейли.  
Клаус и парочка местных догнали их в самое короткое время.  
— Это Бен, а это Майкл, — представил двоих мужчин Клаус, — у них есть наряды, достоверно изобразят непонятные фигуры. Главное — дождаться ночи.  
Марсель переглянулся с Хейли, и они вдвоем отступили, как и Ребекка, не желающая случайно оказаться на «линии огня».  
— Мы снимаем научно-образовательную передачу! — возмутился Элайджа и выразительно посмотрел на местных. — Нам не нужны дешевые трюки.  
— Людям — насрать, — сказал Клаус, — им нужно чем-то занять время в субботу.  
— И потому ты предлагаешь разыграть спектакль?  
— У меня для тебя плохие новости, Элайджа. — Клаус сложил руки на груди. — Девять из десяти наших зрителей — полные идиоты, готовые увидеть теорию заговора в посыпании дорожек песком. Ты сам мне об этом говорил.  
Элайджа на самом деле рассуждал об этом пару недель назад, по дороге к очередной ясновидящей ведьме, живущей в болотах.  
— Потому мы и создали «Субботнего скептика», чтобы разоблачать шарлатанов, а не самим ими становиться!  
— Сколько принципов-то!  
Марсель перехватил камеру удобнее, Хейли закатила глаза, а Ребекка отвела местных в сторону.  
— Давайте начнем готовиться к съемкам, — сказала она тихо. — Это Хейли, она вас загримирует так, чтобы вас можно было поставить перед камерой…  
Элайджа с Клаусом не заметили ничего, слишком занятые своим спором.


End file.
